Sleepy
Hospital security guard |species = Human Dwarf |home = Storybrooke Dwarves' cottage |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Faustino di Bauda |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke }} Sleepy, currently known as Walter, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Faustino di Bauda. He is the main reality version of Sleepy (Wish Realm). Sleepy is based on one of the seven dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. History Despite giving up on Nova, Grumpy later trades all his wages in order to buy a diamond to propose to her, though the diamond he bought was unknowningly a stolen one and he is imprisoned in King George's castle for his supposed theft. His brothers form a rescue team, in which Stealthy infiltrates the castle prison to free Grumpy. While escaping, Stealthy is killed, and Grumpy nearly meets the same fate, but he flees unharmed with Snow White's help. Shortly after the dwarves regroup, they join Snow White as she is departing from the castle after being forced to reject her true love Prince Charming on King George's orders. Heartbroken, Snow prepares to drink a potion to erase the pain, but Grumpy stops her. As consolation, they allow her to stay at their cottage to recuperate. After Grumpy hears of Charming cancelling his engagement to Princess Abigail, he rushes home, startling the other dwarves inside with his sudden presence, and notifies Snow, however, she has already drank the potion and forgotten her true love. After ingesting the potion, Snow White becomes callous and uncaring. much to the dwarves' worry. During an intervention organized by the dwarves, Jiminy attempts to talk some sense into Snow about her change in personality while the others agree that she has become very hard and cold. Rather than listening, she blames the Evil Queen for everything and then sets out to kill her. Many days later, Snow White returns, after the potion's effects have been broken by Prince Charming, and apologizes to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she informs them that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, Sleepy and the other dwarves join her on the rescue mission. Powered by the combined forces of the seven dwarves, fairies, Red Riding Hood, and Granny, Snow White breaks into King George's castle dungeon. However, they discover too late that King George traded Prince Charming to the Evil Queen, Regina. Invested in Prince Charming's safety, Snow White agrees, per Regina's terms, to meet her for a parley and refrain from carrying weapons. Despite that they all plea against it, Snow White reassures them everything will be fine, and she promptly leaves. When she doesn't return, they rush to the site of the meeting where they find Snow White's lifeless corpse. Despite believing her to be dead, she is actually under the effects of the Sleeping Curse. In mourning, the dwarves build a glass coffin to encase Snow White's body. During the funeral, Prince Charming, having escaped the Evil Queen, arrives and persuades them to lift the cover so he can say his farewells. Miraculously, he gives her a kiss of true love and breaks the Sleeping Curse. Afterwards, Prince Charming and Snow White decide to take back the kingdom together. Sleepy, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on as Snow White tries rallying villagers to join her in dethroning the Evil Queen. When the Queen herself shows up, she proposes Snow White give up on her claim to the throne and go into exile. She allows the princess to have until sundown tomorrow to deliver an answer, and for every day she refuses, oen of her loyal subjects will die. In a conversation with the dwarves and Prince Charming, Snow White resigns to giving into the Queen's demands. Believing she should fight the Queen, Prince Charming tries gaining support from the dwarves for his cause, but they suspect he wants the throne for himself. Later, the prince forges a fake Excalibur sword and has Snow White free it from a stone as a means to prove she is the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Snow White announces her refusal to surrender the crown, to which the Queen begins magically choking Grumpy. The other dwarves intervene, but all are pushed away by the Queen's magic. With Prince Charming's encouragement, Snow White injuries the Queen with the sword and declares the kingdom is hers. The Queen, deciding their fight will continue on another day, retreats. Afterwards, the dwarves finally accept the prince and celebrate with drinks. As they toast to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming about the fake sword as the dwarves look on in shock. However, all is forgiven once Snow White learns he used the sword in order to help her find courage to stand up to the Queen. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Sleepy and the dwarves join Snow White and Prince Charming in ambushing Regina. Although they catch her off guard, Regina decides to retreat rather than fight them, since she is feeling generous on her birthday. That night, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Through her magic mirror, Regina witness this and begins crushing what she believes is Snow White's heart. At once, Snow White stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow White unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Sleepy and the others watch her behavior with concern, until Snow White pulls at her collar, where a tipsy Jiminy falls out from, much to everyone's amusement. After the defeat of King George's army, who are Regina's allies in the war, Regina herself is captured and eventually sentenced to death. At the execution, the dwarves are present to hear the Queen's last statement, which moves Snow White to the point she prevents Regina's death. Believing there is still good in Regina, Snow White tests her, but when Regina proves to be just as vengeful as before, she banishes her into exile. On the day of Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, Sleepy and the other dwarves are in attendance when the Evil Queen crashes the wedding to announce her plans of ruining everyone's happy endings. While Snow White and Prince Charming are away on their honeymoon, Sleepy is on duty at the castle gates. Storming the location, Maleficent puts him and the other guards to sleep before entering with Cruella De Vil and Ursula. Once the royal couple return, Snow White notices Sleepy is out cold and muses over why the soldiers put him on guard duty since he often falls asleep. However, after seeing the others are also unconscious, she realizes something else is wrong. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next day when the Queen comes to the dwarf mines while singing a response to Snow and Charming's song, she frightens Sleepy by causing him to drop some items he was holding. By the following day, everyone's memories are erased, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Sleepy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} On one day ten years later, Walter alerts the mayor, Regina, to coma patient John Doe's disappearance from the hospital. Regina, annoyed at his incompetence, questions how long ago did the man vanish from his bed, to which Walter is unable to provide a proper answer. As Walter and Regina walk to the security room, Mary Margaret sees them from down the hall, where she is hiding in a room with John Doe, whose real name is David. The pair, awake and aware of their past lives because of a pixie dust flower, devise a plan to keep Regina from finding out what is really going on. As Regina continues yelling at Walter in the security room and prompts him to recheck the security tapes again, Mary Margaret arrives to tell her that she saw John Doe sleepingwalking and headed for the woods. Later in the forest, Regina attempts to make Mary Margaret come clean about her awakened state by threatening to detonate a mine explosive to kill Archie, but Mary Margaret runs off when Archie returns with Walter, Mr. Clark, Doc, Granny, and Marco, all of whom were also helping to look for John Doe. Sometime after this, Walter and the others find Mary Margaret with an unconscious John Doe, just moments after the couple recursed themselves in order to wait another eighteen years for Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. Eighteen years later, after Emma's presence in town causes the curse to begin weakening, John Doe awakens and disappears from the hospital. Walter aids Sheriff Graham and Emma in determining where he went by replaying the recorded security tape. Sheriff Graham requests both Walter and the janitor Leroy to be present as they were the only two people in the hospital from last night. When asked if they saw anything happen, Leroy and Walter both claim to have not seen anyone leave. The camera tape is played and shows John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door, which causes an argument to erupt between Walter and Leroy over whose fault it was for not noticing. Leroy blames him for always sleeping on the job, while Walter takes jabs at the latter for constantly drinking at work. One morning, Walter and Mr. Clark enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in to ask for volunteers to sign up and help sell candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy walks away from the counter, Walter and Mr. Clark finally sit down. During the height of the Miner's Day celebration at night, Leroy causes a power outage that renders the entire town in darkness. This prompts Walter and many other people stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. }} At the town border, Walter is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have in protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Walter is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. Later, in the mines, Walter and his brothers prepare their pickaxes to begin digging for diamonds in order to make fairy dust. On the street, they pass Mr. Clark. Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memory soon. Walter and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret, who accidentally found themselves in the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Happy wants to treat everyone to lunch at Granny's, but Leroy persistently continues working and breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Walter and the five dwarves enter Mr. Gold's pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry scrambles over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal trap so Emma and Mary Margaret pass through. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is under a Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's for dinner. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Walter is conversing with Granny just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive, and he raises his glass at them. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Walter looks on happily. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer when, suddenly, Regina walks in. Her presence displeases some of the guests, but the subject is dropped once Emma acknowledges she invited Regina. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. Walter goes to the counter to grab some food from the set up trays. Towards the end of the night, he groups together with Bashful, Dopey and Happy in conversation. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via a dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Happy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. Following this, Walter, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend some time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton, after he is freed from Captain Hook's ship by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy, and then eats a magical mushroom to return to his regular size. He takes his hatred of humans out on the residents, but the effects of the mushroom wear off during a stomping rampage, and Anton himself is left clinging on for life. Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. In an effort to make Anton feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. While Anton is inspecting some of Storybrooke's soil content, Walter and his brothers arrive to accept Anton as an honorary dwarf and give him his own pickaxe with the name "Tiny". They commence digging to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being seen by outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone stepped inside the barrier. After a day's hard work at the bean fields, Walter, Anton and the five miners are driven to the diner by David. Though Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to have dinner with them, the couple decide to head home for the night. As the group walk towards the diner, Anton, who is expected to pay for everyone's meals, insists that he has no money. Walter goes his dwarf brothers for a trip to the pawnshop, where they look for Mr. Clark's old drinking stein, which they need for restoring Mr. Clark's lost memories. After the stein is found, Leroy orders the dwarves to bring Mr. Clark back to the diner, where they will have him drink the potion. To escape the trigger, Dopey joins the townspeople in the diner, preparing to leave for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook procure a magic bean to take everyone to safety, but Henry refuses to go without Regina, who has stayed behind to slow down the trigger in the mines. Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through the bean's portal, and though Emma is reluctant to try such a risky plan, Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do. Walter, along with the others, rally in agreement with Archie, until Emma finally relents. Emma and her family rush to the mines, dead set on capturing the trigger with the bean, but they discover too late that Hook previously swapped the bean for a decoy. Fortunately, with Emma and Regina's combined magic, they deactivate the trigger and save Storybrooke. Walter, accompanied by the other dwarves, Mother Superior and Archie, meet up with Belle at the docks after evading the trigger catalyst. Belle tells them about Emma and some of the townspeople having gone to Neverland to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara. Furthermore, she warns they may have unwanted visitors since Mr. Gold has left her in charge of activating a cloaking spell to keep people from entering town. They all head down to the mines, where Walter assists with quarrying a rock for fairy dust, which is needed to enact the spell. Once the rock is cracked open, Belle dumps the cloaking spell into it, and with the power of her belief, the spell covers a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, Walter and his brothers have lunch near the beach. Most of the dwarves agree that things in town are less troublesome without Mary Margaret and David around, though Leroy makes his disapproval known. Suddenly, Leroy spots a red-headed mermaid at sea, and as she steps out onto the shoreline, all the dwarves head down to get a better look. The red-head introduces herself to them as Ariel, and she asks for help finding Belle. When the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland rescue mission, arrives at the dock, Walter is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret announces it was because of Regina's help that they were able to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner, with most of the townspeople in attendance. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Walter gathers at the border with a handful of residents, including the other dwarves. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, everyone watches them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Sleepy and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Sleepy, along with those engulfed by this curse, are taken back to Storybrooke. }} Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} That night after the diner party, Walter drives down a road as Leroy sits beside him in the front passenger seat. Leroy warns him to be careful steering the car. Annoyed, Walter reminds him that he's the designated driver, so he'll drive as he likes. After a moment passes, Walter unexpectedly falls asleep at the wheel. Shocked, Leroy attempts to regain control of the swerving vehicle. Up ahead on the road, the car nearly collides into a woman, but she freezes the entire van into ice. The next morning, Walter and Leroy awaken to the situation and rush into town to inform Emma. As she and Hook investigate a frozen trail leading to a warehouse, a monster made of ice attacks the townspeople. Later, Regina magically obliterates the beast. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. Walter, while affected by the curse, returns to his old self after Ingrid willingly sacrifices her life to stop the spell. As many people reconcile with each other, Walter talks to Bashful, Mr. Clark and Granny. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Walter and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. }} Sent to hunt down Regina, the dwarves and Granny are hindered when the Blue Fairy paralyzes them with dark fairy dust. While seated at council table, Grumpy states why they couldn't reach Regina, but Granny scoffs at his excuse. Before the argument escalates, Snow White asks for silence. The Queen reasons she is not angry with them, but must set an example for their failures, leading her to kill Doc, as the rest of her followers look on in terror. Before walking out, Snow White suggests they shouldn't fail next time or another one of them will die. Once Henry harnesses the quill, he reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. }} }} The day after, Walter heads out to the town line with the remaining five dwarves, while the statue of Mr. Clark is carted along there on the back of their car. Leroy asks for a volunteer to cross the border and test what happens, but all the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad with the words, "Not it", but Leroy makes him go anyway. Before Dopey can pass out of the town line, David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them. Leroy insists they have to know whether it's safe to leave town, especially since Emma is the Dark One and there's no one to protect them now. Dopey crosses and nothing happens, but then, he turns into a tree. That night, after Regina has proved she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Walter joins his friends at the diner, helping Leroy to haul in the statue of Mr. Clark, and they leave him standing behind the booth all the dwarves are sitting in. When Regina walks past, she magically reverts Mr. Clark to normal, as the dwarves look on in surprise at his return. As Walter and the other dwarves are mining, Leroy encourages them to be productive since Dopey can't at the moment. Happy jokes that Dopey is helping by producing oxygen as a tree, causing everyone else to laugh at the comment, though a stern Leroy tells them to stay focused. At this, they resume mining, only to be interrupted by Emma's unexpected presence. After she steals Happy's pick ax, the dwarves go to David and Mary Margaret, demanding they do something about their daughter. Leroy threatens to take action with Emma if they won't, and he calls out David for acting like a scared parent rather than the sheriff. In an effort to keep things calm, David asserts that he'll figure out a way to get the ax back. Disappointed and upset with his response, the dwarves leave in a huff. After Hook, as a Dark One, has let the previous Dark Ones into town, Walter and the other dwarves join the main crew to stop him. They split up to look for Hook, and as the dwarves search together, they find themselves cornered and surrounded by six Dark Ones. After the Dark Ones let them go, the dwarves regroup with everyone else, unsure of what just transpired. On Mr. Gold's suggestion, they check their wrists, with all realizing the Dark Ones have branded each of them with a symbol. Since the Dark Ones cannot fully exist without making living souls to take their places in the Underworld, the branded residents will be taken away by Charon once the moon reaches its zenith. In the end, a reformed Hook absorbs the darkness, having Emma kill him, extinguishing all the Dark Ones, therefore saving everyone who was branded from their impending deaths. In the absence of some of the heroes, who have gone to the Underworld to save Hook, Merida helps guard a still imprisoned King Arthur. She leaves Walter in charge at one point, but after he falls asleep on duty, Arthur breaks out and hits Walter in the head before fleeing. While Walter nurses his head injury in the loft, Snow criticizes Merida for putting Sleepy on guard duty, but the redhead insists she did her best with whoever was left while the heroes were away. Setting aside the argument, Snow sends Walter to gather the other dwarves to search for Arthur. After Hades' defeat, which cost Robin's life, Walter attends the funeral, where the townspeople take turns placing rose entwined arrows on Robin's casket. After Robin's funeral, Walter joins the other townspeople at the diner for the wake. When Mr. Gold absorbs Storybrooke's magic into a piece of the Olympian Crystal, a tremor erupts through town, which is felt by everyone in the diner. Walter, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake. After several people drink from the cup, Walter takes a sip as well. Once everyone has had a drink, everyone falls asleep as Snow and David wake up, but they soon awaken, proving that Regina's plan worked. At the wedding reception for Emma and Hook's wedding, Walter sits with some of the other dwarves as he watches the two get married. Afterwards as the couple sing and dance down the aisle, he begins singing along with them as well. When the clock tower ominously chimes at six o'clock, Walter looks up seconds before the Black Fairy's Dark Curse is unleashed. }} }} Family Walter|TO=Sneezy Mr. Clark|W=Bashful|S=Grumpy [[Leroy]]}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Sleepy is featured in the title card for "Dreamy"File:114Title.png and "An Apple Red as Blood".File:121Title.png *Though just in archive footage during "The Eighth Witch", Walter is one of only three non-main characters to appear in every season of Once Upon a Time. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "Dreamy", when Sleepy is drying himself with a towel after he gets out of the bath tub, you can see that the actor is wearing black shorts underneath.File:114LightToTheWorld.png Appearances STORYBOOKS *Sleepy appears in the Underworld storybook in "Firebird" (upside-down).File:520HereYouGoFlipped.png File:520HereYouGo.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The fairytale version of the Seven Dwarves is mentioned in "One Little Tear".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- fr:Dormeur nl:Dommel Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters